L'informateur
by Lili76
Summary: En temps de guerre, certains sont prêts à tout pour s'en sortir. Même si leurs actes provoquent des drames. Lorsqu'il doit choisir entre mourir ou devenir un informateur, il n'hésite pas un seul instant. Il n'a pas le courage d'un héros, lui le né-moldu autrefois membre du club de Slug... Surtout face à Yaxley, un mangemort des plus effrayants. OS. COMPLET


**Défis de la Gazette des bonbons au citron : **

**\- Les vedettes de la fanfiction : Thème enquête - informateur : Dirk Cresswell est l'informateur de Yaxley**

**\- prompt of the day (22/07/2019) : création**

**\- défi fou : lieu = Ministère de la Magie**

**\- pick a card : seven of clubs = écrire à propos d'un Mangemort**

* * *

Dirk Cresswell, comme beaucoup de nés moldus, avait été fasciné par le monde magique lorsqu'il l'avait découvert. A l'instant même où il était arrivé à Poudlard, il s'était enfin senti à sa place. C'était un petit garçon vif d'esprit, et son professeur de potions, Horace Slughorn, l'avait rapidement remarqué et pris sous son aile.

Son intelligence avait charmé l'homme et il avait vite rejoint le club de Slug.

Il avait conscience de servir de trophée à son professeur, mais il s'en moquait un peu : il avait l'impression d'appartenir réellement au monde magique, d'être reconnu comme un sorcier à part entière, et non plus comme un simple né-moldu. Il avait un guide, quelqu'un qui le conseillait et qui lui évitait expliquait tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

En rejoignant le club de slug, il côtoyait des sang-pur qui oubliaient sa naissance, et Dirk prenait bien garde à ne jamais le leur rappeler.

Lorsqu'il était sorti de Poudlard diplôme en poche, Dirk avait également obtenu une lettre de recommandation de Slughorn qui vantait ses qualités. L'homme lui avait assuré qu'un tel courrier lui ouvrirait toutes les portes. Il pourrait choisir ce qu'il voulait faire dans la vie et il l'obtiendrait.

Le jeune homme voulait avant tout prendre son indépendance : ses moldus de parents n'étaient pas riches, et s'il voulait vivre dans le monde magique, il allait devoir travailler pour se payer un logement.

Dirk entra donc au Ministère. Il s'était dit que c'était probablement l'endroit où il trouverait la stabilité financière. Il avait commencé comme stagiaire et son sérieux lui avait permis de grimper les échelons petit à petit.

En quelques années, Dirk avait réussi l'exploit de devenir le chef du bureau de liaison des gobelins. Ses collègues l'estimaient, et plus personne ne l'avait jamais regardé de haut. Excepté peut être Lucius Malefoy, mais le lord regardait absolument tout le monde de haut.

Lorsque la seconde guerre des sorciers avait commencé, Dirk ne s'était pas méfié : il avait pris l'habitude d'être parfaitement intégré au point d'oublier parfois lui-même qu'il était un simple né-moldu… Dirk était quelqu'un d'important, avec un rôle primordial : il était après tout celui qui était chargé de la liaison avec les gobelins.

Il passait son temps entre Gringotts et le Ministère et il brassait les dossiers confidentiels du monde magique. Il connaissait les finances de chaque famille sorcière, et il savait qui avait une voûte dans la célèbres banque sorcière.

Ainsi, il se croyait en sécurité, protégé dans ce monde qui l'avait accueilli et dans lequel il se sentait enfin à sa place.

Lorsque Corban Yaxley débarqua dans son bureau, l'air menaçant, Dirk ne se méfia pas. L'homme était détestable, et Dirk le suspectait d'être un Mangemort à la solde de Voldemort. Cependant, il était un employé important du Ministère, respecté.

Yaxley, un rictus moqueur aux lèvres s'était installé face à lui.

\- Cresswell. Entre collègues, je venais vous informer de ma nouvelle affectation. Je suis désormais chef du département de la justice magique.

\- Félicitations… Mais…

Yaxley le coupa, souriant toujours largement. Il avait dans le regard une lueur qui ne plaisait pas à Dick.

\- Mon premier acte en prenant mon poste a été la **création** d'une commission d'enregistrement des nés moldus.

Extérieurement, Dick Cresswell eut l'air de ne pas réagir. Il resta assis à son bureau, observant d'un œil rond son nouveau collègue, essayant d'intégrer les mots qui venaient d'être prononcés. Yaxley continuait de sourire, l'observant comme un fauve guettant sa proie.

Finalement, Dick prit une inspiration tremblante.

\- Une commission ? Pourquoi ?

\- Il est évident que nous avons besoin de localiser les nés-moldus et de les répertorier pour les surveiller. Le monde magique n'a pas besoin d'être affaibli par leur sang pollué ! Il y a de plus en plus de cracmol après tout.

Dick secoua lentement la tête, incapable de répondre. La peur commençait à l'envahir, lui tordant le ventre. Il commençait à entrevoir la raison pour laquelle Yaxley était venu le voir, et il se demandait s'il pourrait rentrer chez lui le soir même. S'il pourrait rester en vie. Il avait longtemps oublié qu'il était un né-moldu, mais là, à cet instant, ses origines lui revenaient en plein visage avec la force d'un boomerang.

Yaxley ricana.

\- Vous connaissez notre chère Dolorès n'est-ce-pas ? Miss Ombrage sera la responsable de cette commission.

Dick laissa échapper une légère plainte, n'essayant même plus de cacher sa panique. Il connaissait parfaitement Dolorès Ombrage. Tout le Ministère connaissait cette femme ambitieuse et mauvaise. Elle avait des méthodes parfaitement ignoble pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait et sous ses dehors de petite fille, elle cachait une personnalité vicieuse aimant les sorts de Magie Noire.

Avec Ombrage à la tête d'une commission de recensement, les nés-moldus étaient tous en danger, lui en premier lieu. Cette peste avait souvent fait des réflexions sur son poste prestigieux, qu'elle estimait trop bien pour ses origines.

Yaxley semblait s'amuser énormément et il continua, ignorant la réaction de l'homme face à lui, comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué.

\- Dolorès a plein d'idées intéressantes. Elle est persuadée que nous allons devoir prendre des mesures… radicales pour ce problème. Selon elle, les nés-moldus refuseront de coopérer.

Dick secoua la tête.

\- Mais… Si c'est juste un recensement…

\- Bien entendu, mon cher collègue. Mais voyez-vous, la liste nous sera bien utile pour les attributions d'emploi ou pour les saisies lorsque le Ministère aura besoin d'argent. Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous devons protéger les sang-purs, et… il est évident que l'augmentation des cracmols est directement liée à la présence de plus en plus de nés moldus parmi nous.

La façon dont Yaxley prononçait "nés-moldus" montrait toute la haine qu'il avait à leur égard. S'il avait parlé de Sang-de-bourbe, Dick n'aurait pas été plus choqué que ça. Les mots crachés agressivement étaient visiblement destinés à faire réagir son collègue.

Dick se demanda ce qui se passerait s'il s'énervait, s'il protestait. Et son instinct lui hurlait qu'il serait aussitôt arrêté et emmené à Azkaban, sous un prétexte quelconque. Il ne reverrait probablement jamais la lumière du jour en tant qu'homme libre.

Yaxley eut une moue amusée puis il se pencha vers Dick.

\- Je sais que ce vous êtes, Cresswell. Un de ces sang-de-bourbe. Vous faites partie de ceux qui volent l'héritage des vrais sorcier, n'est-ce-pas ?

Dick secoua la tête doucement.

\- Je ne vole rien. Je… J'ai travaillé dur. J'ai prouvé ma loyauté au monde magique toutes ces années.

L'autre ricana d'un air mauvais.

\- Travaillé dur… Vous êtes arrivé ici avec une lettre de ce fichu traître de Slughorn qui se planque quelque part. Il a fait jouer ses relations pour vous…

Dick blêmit, regrettant soudain d'avoir voulu travailler au Ministère. Il n'aurait probablement pas pu imaginer que les choses en viendraient là un jour. La menace était claire, Yaxley était venu le voir avec une idée précise en tête, en sachant pertinemment qu'il était un né-moldu. Même s'il n'en parlait jamais, il ne l'avait jamais caché après tout.

Hésitant, il s'humecta les lèvres.

\- Que… Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

Yaxley sourit largement, visiblement satisfait. Comme s'il avait cherché à en arriver là dès le début. Comme si la menace ne servait qu'à le faire plier.

\- Ce que j'attends ? Et bien… Après tout, un sang-pur n'attend rien d'un né-moldu, non ?

Dick déglutit nerveusement, ce qui satisfit visiblement son vis à vis. Pourtant, Yaxley passa de longues minutes silencieux, à l'observer attentivement.

Alors que Cresswell crut qu'il ne tiendrait pas une seconde de plus sans exploser de nervosité, Yaxley reprit la parole, d'un ton amusé, comme s'il s'amusait énormément. Et visiblement, il s'amusait.

\- Vous allez devoir faire vos preuves, Cresswell. Montrer de quel côté vous êtes. Sorcier. Ou autre.

Dick balbutia, sonné.

\- Mais je suis un sorcier. J'ai… J'ai été à Poudlard, j'ai eu mes Aspics.

Yaxley balaya l'argument d'un geste méprisant.

\- Poudlard… Poudlard est aux mains d'un amoureux des moldus. Dumbledore a toujours été un traître à son sang. Il ne mérite pas d'avoir l'éducation de nos enfants en charge.

Face au Mangemort, Dick ne savait plus quoi objecter. Il se doutait vaguement que tout ce qu'il pourrait dire serait immédiatement repoussé, qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus. Yaxley allait l'amener là où il le voudrait et probablement se servir de tout ce qu'il aurait dit contre lui.

Vaincu, Dick baissa la tête et souffla.

\- Comment ?

Yaxley eut un claquement de langue satisfait.

\- Pour chaque né-moldu inscrit dans le registre par la commission, vous nous fournirez ses possessions, sa fortune. L'existence de voûtes ou non. Ça sera la première étape.

Horrifié, Cresswell hocha la tête, nauséeux. Les gobelins refuseraient de donner les informations, mais lui… Lui il en avait le pouvoir. Il avait accès à tous les registres. Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches et tenta de gagner du temps.

\- Mais… ça prendra du temps. Les gobelins…

\- Les gobelins obéiront. Votre travail dorénavant sera de nous fournir les informations pour que les registres de la commission soient les plus précis possible.

Dick se mordit la lèvre, se demandant s'il devait poser des questions pour avoir plus de détails. Mais Yaxley ricana.

\- Vous vous demandez ce qui se passera lorsque des sang-de-bourbe essaieront d'échapper à la commission ? Nous y avons pensé. Les moldus sont si prévisibles après tout…

Dick secoua la tête, refusant d'entendre la suite. Mais le Mangemort continua, indifférents aux désirs de l'homme face à lui.

\- Nous avons créé des rafleurs. Un groupe de sorciers et de créatures prêt à tout pour le monde magique. Ils partiront à la chasse aux nés-moldus qui fuiront, qui penseront être au-dessus de nos lois.

Yaxley fit une pause, le temps de se laisser aller en arrière dans la chaise qu'il occupait. Puis il reprit son monologue, visiblement confiant.

\- Si je vous dis tout ça, Cresswell, c'est pour que vous compreniez que vous n'avez pas le choix. Vous ne pourrez pas rester en retrait, il vous faudra choisir un camp. Et si vous décidez de fuir, de refuser de servir la Magie, les rafleurs se lanceront à votre poursuite. Les meilleurs d'entre eux seront chargés de vous traquer inlassablement jusqu'à vous ramener. A côté de ce qui vous attendra, ce que vous savez d'Azkaban est un camp de vacances.

Dick déglutit nerveusement. La menace était claire. Yaxley se leva. Le surplombant, il finit par lui faire part de ses exigences.

\- Cresswell, vous allez devenir mon nouvel informateur. Dès que j'aurais besoin d'un renseignement, vous me le fournirez. Et ce sans discuter. Tant que vous obéissez, vous resterez… protégé de notre nouveau registre. A l'instant même où vous ne me serez plus utile… Et bien je suppose que vous pouvez deviner aisément ce qui se passera, n'est-ce-pas ?

Ainsi, Dick Cresswell était devenu le fichu informateur de Yaxley. Il avait du plier pour sauver sa vie. Et s'il paraissait docile en apparence, Dick se débrouillait pour masquer discrètement certaines informations.

Si Yaxley se rendait compte de quelque chose, il pourrait au pire passer pour un incompétent.

Au départ, il s'agissait d'informer Yaxley des richesses des nés moldus. Ceux qui étaient les plus aisés se voyaient immédiatement taxés. Ou alors, ils finissaient rapidement à Azbaban pour un motif ou un autre et leurs biens étaient saisis.

Chaque fois qu'il rentrait chez lui, le soir, après avoir donné les renseignements exigés, Dick s'enivrait méthodiquement pour oublier…

Il plongea un peu plus dans l'horreur quand en plus des richesses, il dut fournir les informations familiales. Quels étaient les enfants des nés-moldus. Quelles étaient les adresses des familles moldues.

Pour pouvoir encore se regarder dans un miroir, Dick essayait de se convaincre que toutes ces informations ne servaient qu'à alimenter leur foutu registre des nés-moldus.

Malgré tout, les saisies des richesses de certaines familles se multipliaient, et les gobelins commençaient à le regarder d'un air suspicieux - et Dick ne pouvait pas le leur reprocher. Il essayait de rester le plus calme possible, comme s'il n'avait vraiment rien à se reprocher. Comme si ses fréquentes visites à Gringotts pour consulter les livres de comptes de la banque gobeline n'étaient qu'un pur hasard sans lien avec la spoliation des biens des nés moldus.

Un jour pourtant, Dick se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus être informateur, que ce soit pour Yaxley ou pour qui que ce soit de la commission d'enregistrement des nés-moldus.

Il avait réussi à se faire à l'idée qu'il trahissait tous ses principes pour survivre, mais jusqu'à présent, il n'avait aucune mort sur la conscience. Après tout, ceux qui terminaient à Azkaban avaient refusé de se soumettre, et il n'était en rien responsable des conséquences. C'était ainsi qu'il gardait la raison. Il refusait de trop réfléchir à toute cette histoire, parce qu'il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir.

Ce matin là, Dick avait rendez-vous avec Yaxley. Il avait reçu une liste de noms la semaine précédente, et il avait rassemblé les informations demandées, sans entrer dans les détails - comme toujours. Sa façon de se sentir mieux, moins lâche.

Plus le temps passait, plus la liste de nom augmentait, et Dick occultait soigneusement le problème. Il avait juste à obéir et tout irait bien.

Il prépara son déjeuner sans regarder l'épaisse liasse qui attendait sur la table. Le résultat de ses recherches, les documents qu'il aurait à remettre dans quelques heures au camp du mal. Puis, il ouvrit la Gazette en prenant sa tasse de café.

Cependant, la tasse s'écrasa au sol sans qu'il ne s'en préoccupe alors qu'il lisait avec soin l'article qui l'avait fait réagir.

Trois maisons moldues avaient été attaquées et leurs occupants avaient été retrouvés morts. Au dessus des maisons, la marque des ténèbres flottait, sinistre à souhait. Les oubliators avaient du intervenir, pour que le monde magique ne soit pas découvert…

C'était les aléas de la guerre, des moldus tués, par un monstre qui haïssait les moldus.

Sauf que… Sauf que les trois noms de famille cités étaient familiers à Dick. Parfaitement familiers puisqu'il avait remis les adresses en question la semaine passée à Yaxley.

Il pouvait supporter d'être un informateur pour survivre. Même s'il devait renseigner le camp des ténèbres.

Il pouvait supporter d'avoir été la cause de quelques emprisonnements à Azkaban, lorsque les sorciers visés tentaient d'échapper à la commission de Yaxley.

Cependant, Dick Cresswell ne pouvait pas accepter être le responsable d'une telle barbarie.

Les feuilles couvertes de son écriture soignée, ces parchemins soigneusement rangés dans une pochette de couleur bleue, avaient entraîné la mort de trois familles moldues. Tous ces gens avaient pour seul crime d'avoir eu un sorcier dans leur famille.

Dick lâcha le journal et se précipita dans les toilettes pour y vider son estomac. Puis il se passa longuement de l'eau fraîche sur le visage, avec l'impression qu'il était un monstre.

En revenant dans sa petite cuisine, il nettoya d'un geste absent le café au sol, et répara sa tasse d'un geste sec du poignet. Puis, il prononça le mot qui mettait un terme à sa carrière d'informateur.

\- Incendio.

La chemise bleue contenant les parchemins pleins de renseignements s'embrasa aussitôt et en un battement de paupières, il ne restait plus rien. Juste un petit tas de cendres.

Dick Cresswell regarda autour de lui, contemplant sa jolie maison. Il avait travaillé dur pour se l'offrir, et il en avait toujours été fier. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas y rester : ça serait le premier endroit où il serait recherché.

Avec un soupir, Dick quitta sa maison comme tous les matins, et se rendit au bout de la rue, comme tous les matins.

Il transplana comme tous les matins.

Cependant, ce jour-là, il ne se rendit pas au Ministère pour prendre son poste. Il se rendit dans l'endroit le plus isolé qu'il connaisse, avec l'intention manifeste de disparaître quelque temps. Il espérait que la guerre se terminerait rapidement, et qu'il serait pardonné du rôle qu'il avait dû jouer… En attendant, il allait attendre que l'orage ne passe en priant Merlin et tous les dieux connus qu'il puisse échapper à Yaxley et ses traqueurs.

Lorsque Yaxley entra dans le bureau de Cresswell quelques heures plus tard, il eut la surprise de le trouver vide. Déserté.

Il n'y avait aucun message à son intention alors qu'ils avaient rendez-vous.

Yaxley laissa la colère l'envahir et se rendit immédiatement au domicile de cette vermine de né-moldu. Il allait lui rappeler de la manière forte qu'il était son informateur et qu'il avait intérêt à continuer à le servir efficacement s'il ne voulait pas découvrir les joies d'Azkaban…

La maison était vide. Un tas de cendres intrigua Yaxley, mais il ne s'en occupa pas plus que ça, préférant aller interroger les voisins de son informateur fuyant. Il joua les collègues inquiet, mais partout, il eut la même version : Dick Cresswell était parti comme tous les matins, à la même heure, et avait transplané du même endroit. Il était un homme d'habitudes, et pour son voisinage, il était parti travailler.

Malgré toutes ses recherches, Yaxley ne réussit pas à localiser l'homme en fuite. Il comprit alors que le sang-de-bourbe avait pris la poudre d'escampette, pensant lui échapper. Fou de rage, il rentra au Ministère et fit appeler les rafleurs sous son commandement.

Il leur donna la mission de lui ramener Cresswell. Tous les autres pouvaient attendre, il devait en premier lieu s'occuper de la trahison de l'homme.

Par chance, Dick Cresswell parvint à se cacher efficacement. Suffisamment pour rendre Yaxley fou de rage et lui faire perdre de vue nombreux nés-moldus qui purent disparaître en toute sécurité.

Malheureusement, Dick tomba sur Fenrir Greyback par hasard. Le loup-garou avait pris la tête des rafleurs et savait qu'il était une proie de choix. Ainsi, l'homme fut traîné devant Yaxley.

Après avoir torturé longuement son ancien informateur, Dick Cresswell fut tué. Au moment de mourir, l'homme pensa que c'était le prix à payer pour les erreurs qu'il avait commises, pour toutes les vies qui avaient été gâchées par sa faute. Il ne chercha même pas à se débattre ou à se défendre : il acceptait son destin, la punition qu'il recevait.

Cependant, Dick Cresswell ne sut jamais qu'il fut exécuté quelques heures seulement avant la fin de la guerre, avant que le jeune Harry Potter ne se dresse contre Voldemort et ne débarrasse le monde sorcier du mage noir… Il ne pouvait pas savoir non plus que Yaxley ferait partie des victimes de la batailles monstrueuse qui aurait lieu, tué par un jeune né-moldu terrorisé.


End file.
